


[Podfic] Just... Don't

by SisterOfWar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of my story Just... Don't</p><p>    Just a brief moment for John and Sherlock while on the run from hitmen. Could be close friendship, could be bromance, could be slash if you squint really hard.</p><p>    Written in response to art by dauntingfire on DeviantArt</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just... Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just... Don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224786) by [SisterOfWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar). 



> The first podfic I ever recorded, though not the first posted.
> 
> Written in response to the lovely picture by dauntingfire on DeviantArt here. While slash is my usual stock-in-trade, the story below was written to be deliberately ambiguous. So, any slash is really just in your head. (Well, in my head too, if I'm honest, because the slash goggles are welded on).
> 
> Of course, I don't own the art (see above), and I certainly make no claim to own John or Sherlock (though the hitmen are mine). All rights left just as I found them, no profit being sought, and no infringement intended.

[Download MP3 here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-dont)

Music: "Cops & Robbers", by The Hoosiers


End file.
